The present invention relates in general to a system and method for communicating data between distributed stations. More particularly, the present invention relates to an interconnected multiloop communications system that includes an address directed protocol for routing messages between stations that are coupled to the system.
Today, there is an accelerating trend in the data processing industry toward distributed processing. All jobs that require interactive communications between users and the system are ideally suited for distributed processing, which moves critical data and processor power closer to the user. With distributed processing, changes in one area of a system can be made without impacting the user or the rest of the system.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide a multiloop communications system which facilitates the transfer of data between distributed stations or processors.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a system and method of routing data between distributed processors interconnected in a single system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an address directed protocol for use in routing data between host processors attached to a multiloop communications system.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description of the preferred embodiment when read in conjunction with the drawings.